


【breddy】Sunlight

by summersong_xrg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Twosetviolin-RPF - Freeform, breddy - Freeform, brettyang - Freeform, eddychen - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersong_xrg/pseuds/summersong_xrg
Summary: 从什么时候开始他的心境开始变化了？又是从什么时候开始他隐约意识到Eddy对他心境的？Brett穿着属于那人有点oversize的卫衣，被Eddy搂在怀里胡思乱想着
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	【breddy】Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> **根据最近投稿胡乱脑的虚构事件，ooc预警⚠，EBE(无差)
> 
> 本来想写绿外套的，但是那件的大小没有萌袖，就在纠结的时候看到新投里面羊羊的oversize merch我立马冲

*

“Bro，这件给你。” Eddy把那件白色的musician卫衣递给Brett，然后又转身去衣柜里翻找自己准备换上的merch。

作为Youtuber，他们会在一次录很多期时，在录制过程中换几套衣服。最近常常在Eddy家录视频，于是两人便理所当然地用着Eddy的衣柜，Brett理所应当地穿着Eddy的衣服。

那件略微大了一些的白色卫衣垮垮地披在Brett身上，微长的袖口遮去了他的手掌，只有那细白又有骨节分明的手指露在外面。被大了一号的卫衣再一次提醒了自己和Eddy体型差的Brett有些烦闷地在脑子里胡乱地想着些什么，外套上散发出Eddy常用的柔顺剂的味道，这是Eddy家的味道，是Eddy的味道。

下意识地，Brett用那连指甲都的角度都十分完美的漂亮手指，按住垮在手掌中略长的袖口，缩成萌袖的样子蒙到脸上，轻轻地吸了一口这件属于Eddy的衣服，Eddy的味道涌入他的鼻腔，像一个朦胧的拥抱把他罩在Eddy的气息里。在意识到自己动作之后，Brett无措地把手从脸上拿下，十指在胸前相交尴尬地搓了搓，在确保Eddy一直对着衣柜翻衣服应当没看见后，才撇撇嘴装作淡定地去和他搭话；只是他不知道，从余光看见他可爱的小动作的Eddy心跳滞了一拍，被耳边细碎的卷发遮住的耳尖泛着微微的红色。

*

不知道Brett自己有没有意识到，但他对待Eddy的态度总是与对待别人有些不同的。他善于社交，他能在不同场合用适合的语气、体态、玩笑让整个对话愉快而自然，但他在保持适度的距离的同时又不会让别人太过踏入自己的领域，正如他不会轻易答应别人过分的要求。但Eddy总能轻易踏过他的这条线。

有时Eddy对他一些小小的请求——用Eddy那种像小狗一样渴求的眼神——他发现自己根本无法拒绝，而Eddy的一些行为，一些放在别人身上对Brett绝不可能的行为，他都默许了，例如Eddy各种各样的肢体接触。

他知道Eddy很喜欢和他肢体接触。在视频里要和他搭话时，经常会用手肘来碰他的手肘，或是激动的时候用那双大手圈住他的小臂；有时Eddy会突如其来用手指描他的耳廓，又或是两人一琴的时候悄悄地划过他的后腰搭上他的肩，当然在录的激动的时候可能还会来拍他的屁|股。对于这些大大小小的肢体接触，Brett都默许了，虽然他并不是一个那么喜欢肢体接触的人。他没有躲开，任由那个人的肢体接触从小心翼翼的试探变得越来越大胆。

后来，在录制休息的时候，Eddy开始以“充电”为由在摄像机没有运作的时候更加大胆地黏着他。从最开始Eddy把小臂轻轻搭在他肩上、头靠在小臂上休息；然后到直接转过来低下头靠在他的肩膀上，因为体型差而大半个身子的重心都放在了他的左半身，而他的左臂则贴着Eddy的胸膛，能微微感受到他心脏的跳动；再到最后，索性整个人挤入他的怀中，双手穿过他的两臂，轻轻环在他的后腰外侧又小心翼翼地不全部落在他的后腰这样暧昧的地方，然后将下巴搁在他的肩上，头发蹭得Brett颈项痒痒的。

不太理解肢体接触的Brett问过Eddy这样真的能充电吗，Eddy取笑他不懂得拥抱的意义、又蹭了蹭Brett嘟囔道他确实能从中获得不可思议的能量。Brett似懂非懂地附和着他，但撇过一眼抱着自己的那人满足的表情，他的心也不禁软了下来，鬼使神差地轻抚上Eddy的背，抬起下巴贴在那人的锁骨处。

此后的录制中Eddy确实像是充满了能量，于是之后Brett也就不再质疑或者打趣Eddy特有的充电方式，由着他贴过来了。

*

此刻Eddy又蹭过来了，慵懒地挂在Brett身上，头上的卷毛胡乱地翘着。从刚才那一期Eddy朦胧的眼神就可以知道，他真的还没睡醒，关闭摄像机后他就阖上迷糊的双眼埋进Brett的颈窝小憩，他的唇蹭过Brett颈边的小痣，在用平稳的气息吹得痣周边的皮肤略微湿热。

迷糊中的Eddy在Brett颈边口齿不清地说着：“Bro, you look cute in this jumper … your sweater paws …”

原本就被颈边的气息吹得飘忽的Brett又被Eddy突然的话语激得一怔，一股热流从他的心头攀过脖颈一路烧到他的耳根。早晨的阳光透过窗子撒在Eddy的脸上，柔和地盖上一层光晕，有些温柔得不真实。Brett把指尖伸出略长的袖子，拨了拨Eddy头上乱翘的呆毛。他的手犹豫着要不要叉进Eddy的发根，揉一揉那软软的卷发，心里却有的没的想着别的、想着他和Eddy的事。

从什么时候开始他的心境开始变化了？

又是从什么时候开始他隐约意识到Eddy对他心境的？

*

从那天的数学补习班开始，Eddy伴着Brett走过了人生的大半。对他来说的Eddy是什么呢，是他的朋友、挚友？但他们的距离或许就朋友而言又太近了。

和善于交际的Brett不同，Eddy是个内向的人，他会思考很多、却不会很自然地把他的一切都流露出来，在不熟悉的人面前小心地把自己包装起来。从数学补习班上关于小提琴的话题开始，他们相似的幽默、共同的兴趣和一起度过的时光让他一点点拨开Eddy害羞的外壳，让他一步步踏进那人不曾向别人开放的内心。

然后Brett发现Eddy就像一个宝箱，他是那样一个与众不同的灵魂。

他认真起来真的很不一样，他比Brett更细腻、更爱自己思考和梳理想法，Brett喜欢他对待一些底线问题时真挚的脸、喜欢他认真为粉丝提建议的样子、喜欢他在吐槽视频的最后用很合理的分析讲述他从事件背后看到的问题。当Brett知道他为了向他母亲证明自己、考出了医师学校的入学资格后又成功地考进自己所在的音乐学院，他发自内心地感叹那人真的很酷。

Brett也爱惨了Eddy的音乐，喜欢那人全心全意面对音乐的样子。当Eddy认真地对着镜头说出他学音乐没有想过是为了受别人欢迎的时候，那种纯粹的喜爱让Brett心中认可、倾佩和骄傲的心情杂糅成一团。Brett喜欢他认真拉琴时微微皱起的眉头，喜欢他投入时止不住双腿用力、随着乐句微蹲或起伏的身体，更喜欢他奏出的饱满的乐曲、喜欢和他一起合奏时敲在心弦上的共鸣。他爱Eddy的音乐，就像Eddy听他演奏时眉宇间流露出来的欣赏和热爱一样。

那个不常向别人开放的灵魂在Brett身边安适下来之后，便不可抑制地倾掷出他全副的热情和心思。他的视线总是无意识地跟着Brett、随即对他露出最可爱的笑容；他会把他不常向他人倾吐的思考说给Brett、不用顾及地把他认真的一面表现给Brett；他可以和Brett胡闹、互相说着傻乎乎的笑话然后一起笑得扭成一团。他不用害怕他倾泻出来的热情，因为他知道Brett总能接住、总能包容这些。

Eddy那只对他倾倒的热情，不知不觉令Brett的心也软化了，他抱住Eddy的热情、也向他倾倒自己的热情。他和Eddy一起胡闹；他也有时向Eddy撒娇，把不常给别人看的可爱的一面流露出来；他喜欢看着随着时间推移越来越放得开的Eddy，自己却像个自豪的亚洲家长；他也享受着Eddy给他的支持，在柴小协直播前开着玩笑对他的鼓励、在表演结束后对他的赞赏让他脸上的笑容根本止不住。

不知从什么时候开始，他和Eddy的灵魂混在了一起，他们相互的支持和热情支撑着他们走着一条他们的老师、同学、家长都不曾想过的路。他们相互的颜色渗到了对方的生命里。

一股暖意流淌到Brett的心头。他不知道什么时候开始自己以及Eddy的心境改变的，但他知道，这应该就是被称为爱意的东西。

*

被拨弄头发的Eddy稍微清醒了一些，他从Brett颈边抬起头，用力眨了还有些模糊的双眼看向Brett。

Brett从来是一个行动力很强的人，那股心头的暖意更是加强了他此时的行动力。他看向Eddy，把手掌从袖口中挤出，抚上Eddy后颈的短发，把他拢向自己的方向，然后抬起头吻上Eddy被阳光点得晶亮的唇，像羽毛掠过水面一样轻轻一触，又放开他，那双微微下垂的眼睛看向Eddy，一时间安静得两人的呼吸都显得那么大声。

突然的吻让Eddy一愣，他疑惑却又些许有些惊喜地望向抬头看着他的Brett，绯红色在他脸上散开。但愣神的也就一瞬，Eddy吸了一口气便用右手抚上Brett的脸颊、俯下身去，却只听见两副眼镜框撞在一起的声音在这个过分安静的环境中被放大。

是Brett先忍不住轻笑的，咧开的嘴角边滑出几声气音，接着Eddy的嘴角也跟着扬起了弧度。然后Eddy的右手顺着Brett的耳朵轻轻抬起他的黑框眼镜，低下去用自己的唇把对方马上要说出口的“bro这太蠢了”给盖住。因为突然变模糊的视线，Brett的双唇略微松开，Eddy抓住这个机会加深了这个吻。他用自己的兔牙轻啃过Brett的嘴唇然后挺进对方的口腔，舌头滑过Brett整齐的牙列后点了点他的上颚。被舔过上颚酥麻的感觉让Brett闷哼了几声，半睁的眼睛终于忍不住闭上，可爱的鼻音和唇边的水声滑进两个古典乐手灵敏的耳朵。Eddy顺着Brett的耳边把手插进他的头发，而Brett侧过头略微调整角度，然后双手环在Eddy的背颈部。

最后是Eddy轻轻地、小心翼翼地放开这个吻，窗外早晨的暖阳从两人分开的唇边照进来。Eddy低头去看Brett的时候嘴角止不住得上扬，露出可爱的兔牙，眼睛弯成一条细缝，然后Brett轻轻舒了一口气，也止不住地笑了。暖色的阳光让依偎在一起的拥抱和跳动的心房更加暖了。

*

“I love you, Brett.”

“I love you too, Eddy.”

*后日谈

亲完之后后知后觉开始害羞的小琴侣决定疯狂练琴平复心情，却在下意识地开始练同一首之后，两人对视完了爆发出异常的笑声，忘记了害羞的事情。

后来得知Eddy其实看到自己闻他衣服味道的Brett略有不爽，但Eddy却一直在用“你穿oversize真的很可爱应该多穿穿”之类的话打马虎眼

**Author's Note:**

> **其实这两人应该不会像初恋小屁孩一样这么生涩吧，ooc属于我，但是写完有爽到，我不管勒


End file.
